Fireworks with Duo
by cobalt kitty
Summary: Duo wants to take Heero out for fireworks to celebrate the 4th of July. Yaoi 2x1


Disclaimers: Don't own.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: Shonen Ai/Yaoi 2+1, romance, fluff, sap, mild language, OUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOC Heero (He can too be sensitive), and that about covers it.  
  
Note: Thought of this along time ago, but didn't write it until July of 2002. I was bored. Enjoy.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Fireworks with Duo  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Heero woke up to gentle sunlight shining on his skin and a soothing whisper...  
  
"Wake up Hee-chan..."   
  
A soft kiss was placed upon his forehead. Heero smiled in his half conscious state as a strong hand ever so tenderly caressed his cheek. He didn't want to wake up, oh no, he wanted to stay in this paradise forever.  
  
"Hee-chan," the whisper said louder, "It's time to get up."  
  
Heero groaned and raised the covers over his head, how could it be time to wake up already? who would want to wake up now? He just fell asleep...last night! Besides, it was so soft, warm, comfortable, relaxing-  
  
"Oh, is THAT how you're gonna be?" amused, Duo pulled their blanket away from the other boy's head and placed a kiss on Heero's soft lips.  
  
Beautiful cobalt eyes fluttered open adjusting to the light.  
  
"Duo...?"  
  
"Hai," Duo sent butterfly kisses down his neck, "Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
Duo embraced the Japanese youth, "Do you know what day it is?"  
  
Heero thought for a moment. If the day before yesterday was Tuesday, that meant yesterday was Wednesday, which meant that today was, "Thursday?"  
  
Duo frowned, that was right wasn't it? That made today Thursday. Of course it did, unless he sleep through Thursday itself, and it was actually Friday...  
  
"Yeah, but I mean DAY."  
  
Okay, so it WAS Thursday.  
  
Heero counted on his fingers, and finally concluded that it was the fourth.  
  
"And do you know what that means?"  
  
"...no." Heero replied, what was so special about today? It wasn't a secret anniversary was it?  
  
"It's Independence Day."  
  
"Independence Day?" the Japanese boy echoed.  
  
Duo rubbed Heero's back, "Hai."  
  
"...Who's independence?"  
  
"America, duh!" Duo tapped his finger on the tip of the other boy's nose, "Did I not tell you that last night?"  
  
Heero searched his memory and recalled last night's events; Duo and Heero came home, ate dinner, made love, fell asleep. That was it wasn't it?  
  
"...No." Heero replied.  
  
Duo frowned again, "I thought I told you last night..."  
  
"Maybe I just don't remember."  
  
"That's a possibility." Duo grinned, "You know, we're suppose to go to Quatre's tonight, right?"  
  
"We are?"  
  
"I thought that I told you that last night too."  
  
"...I don't remember."  
  
"Well, we are, that is if you want to go, you don't have too if you don't want to."   
  
"What will we do?" Heero asked looking up at the American.  
  
"I don't know, hang out like old times. Celebrate the 4th of July."  
  
"I've never celebrated 4th of July..."  
  
"Then I think we should go."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Atta boy, we're suppose to be there at five or so. We'll leave at around three."  
  
"Three? But Quatre lives just a few miles from here..."  
  
"We can't see homemade fireworks in the city, silly, we'll have to drive to one of Quatre'a many mansions by the beach."   
  
"Duo, what are...fireworks?"  
  
"My Heero doesn't know what fireworks are?"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"Then I guess you'll have to find out tonight."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"We have a choice to stay there the whole night or until the party's over."  
  
"Party?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"With lots of people?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
Heero looked down, even if the war and Mariemea incident had ended a little over six months ago, he was still touchy about people being around him, save Duo who had taken him in after the war and become lovers. Heero had instantly fallen in love with Death Scythe's pilot. The boy had cared so much for him when no one else did, he was very protective and might have even loved Heero back. Heero wasn't really sure about the loving part, but he really didn't care, as long as Duo was near him was good enough.   
  
He just hoped that he wouldn't screw things up now...  
  
Other then the said boy, Heero didn't really like to associate with other humans, let alone going to a PARTY with them. He really only talked to the violet eyed youth.  
  
Yes, one could say Wing's ex-pilot was homophobic.  
  
Since he was so edgy, no one knew about this relationship with the other boy.  
  
Duo kissed Heero on the lips, "Don't worry, I'll be there, and you won't even have to bother with them, just have fun with me, ne?"  
  
Heero hugged Duo, "Only with you..." Heero whispered.  
  
Duo held the boy, he sighed mentally. The big bad crazy destructo boy was actually a kind sensitive child at heart and it wasn't hard to make the boy sad enough to cry. Oh no, Duo had seen Heero cry many times ever since Heero appeared at his door that day. In fact, Heero WAS crying when he came to him all broken mentally. Poor thing. The braided boy thought it would be difficult to capture the Perfect Soldier he longed for during the war, but it was in fact fairly easy.   
  
'Heero Yuy is mine forever...' Duo thought.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
3:10 rolled around the corner letting Duo and Heero know that it was time to leave for Quatre's by the shore. They had decided to stay the night, Heero not wanting Duo to drive back at such a late hour on the 4th of July fearful of drunken drivers wrecklessly trashing the streets.   
  
The couple packed and left for the road.  
  
Once in the car, Heero felt safe by Duo side and was comfortable to start up a small conversation.  
  
"How do you celebrate this day?" he asked.  
  
"Well, JC Penny always has a big sale on July 4th, and Foley's has a red apple sale. Then there's Wal-Mart which sells patriotic things at lower prices." Duo replied.  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow, "You celebrate your country's independence by having big sales???"  
  
Duo chuckled, "I'm only kidding, Hee-chan." the boy took Heero's hand in his and brought it to his lips, "We do more than have stupid sales. You go out and party, sing, dance, eat, drink, and whatever. But the best part are the fireworks. I hear Wufei has great insides getting the coolest ones."  
  
"Aa." Heero entwined their fingers together, "Demo, by the sound of things...aren't the people just using this as an excuse to relax and forget about everything and get money from the sales?"  
  
"In a way yes, but at least they think of the holiday, not saying that I don't completely agree with you. You're absolutely right, but you can also get together with friends and family and have fun, like a get together." Duo replied.  
  
"...Quatre's not even American."   
  
"Hee-chan, you don't have to be American to celebrate 4th of July."  
  
Heero yawned.  
  
"Take a nap, Heero baby, I'll wake you when we get there."  
  
"But..."  
  
Duo lowered the passenger seat as he slid the back of his fingers down the sides of Heero's soft cheeks. The boy closed his eyes and leaned into the caress, "Go to sleep Heero..."  
  
Heero nodded and drifted off into a short span of unconsciousness.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
About two and a half hours later Heero felt a hand run up his thigh and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hee-chan, we're here."  
  
Heero sat up in his chair, "Already?"  
  
"More like 'finally' for me. Let's go inside." Duo popped the trunk and got out of the car. Heero did the same and both of them retrieved their bag.  
  
Duo handed the keys to a man who parked the car out of the path of the circle drive. Heero looked up at the giant mansion, Shinigami grabbed Spandex boy's hand and walked into the house.  
  
A blond and and brunette greeted them at the door, "Heero, Duo! Thank you for coming!"   
  
"Hey well, you know me, love parties." the blond hugged Duo, "Nice to see you too, Quat."  
  
Quatre reached for Heero, but the other boy unconsciously took a step back. Realizing what he had done, Heero apologized, "Gomen nasai..."  
  
"Nonono, forgive me, I was so rude and forgot about your own sake." Quatre smiled at Heero.  
  
Trowa nodded at both boys acknowledging them, "Duo...Heero."  
  
Heero nodded back as his braided partner grinned, "Hey hey, how are things with you and Quat?"  
  
"Just fine." Trowa eyed Heero, "You?"  
  
Duo grinned, he loosely wrapped an arm around Heero and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Couldn't be better."  
  
Quatre gasped, "Congradulations! How long?"  
  
"Little over six months." Duo said.  
  
"It's about time!" Quatre replied.  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you planning on staying the night?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I take it you two will be sharing a room then?" Quatre asked cheerfully.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Very well, the butler will show you to your room. When you are settled, the other guest are in the living room just ahead and feel free to join them. If you need anything, just ask." Quatre said. His butler escorted Heero and Duo to a room at the very end of the hall away from the stairs.  
  
"Fun." Duo put his belongings down on a random chair. The room had a queen-sized bed with dark see-through drapes hanging from the canopy above. There was a window in the west and south side of the room. A full bathroom, complete with two sinks, hotub, large shower, and toilet, was on the east side. To the north was the entrance and walk-in closet.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Heero was admiring their sleeping quaters when he was suddenly scooped up and deposited on the bed.  
  
"Like it?" Heero nodded as Duo began undressing him, "Me too..."   
  
Duo pinned Heero down and attacked the boy's neck with his lips sucking and kissing the flesh.  
  
"...Du...o..." Heero mumbled in pure pleasure. He didn't want the braided boy to stop...  
  
Ever.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Trowa, I haven't seen Duo or Heero around lately, actually I haven't seen them ever since they came..." Quatre said at the end of the staircase.   
  
The uni-banged boy's facial expression did not change, "They're probably in their room."  
  
"Oh yes, that must be where they are...but it's been over an hour..."  
  
"Hey Quat!" Duo called from the top of the stairs, Heero close by his side.  
  
"Duo, we were just talking about you!"  
  
"Really? Well I guess we just have good timing." Duo grinned as he and Heero walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hai, everyone is here in the living room, won't you come join us too?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo uneasily, "Duo..."  
  
"Hee-chan, relax, they aren't going to bite you." Duo joked quietly. Somehow, Heero wasn't so sure about that...The two boys followed the other couple into the living room. Heero felt uncomfortable with everyone around. Duo grabbed and firmly gave Heero's hand a squeeze to reasure him that everything was alright.   
  
Hilde ran up to Duo and nearly knocked him off his feet from her glomp, "Duo!"  
  
Heero felt something well up in his chest as he watched the girl embrace his Shinigami.  
  
"Hey Hilde, how's life in general?"  
  
Hilde released the boy, "Great! How about you?"  
  
"I'm doin' good." Duo caught something glitter in the light on Hilde's finger. He grasped the hand, "Is that???"  
  
"Yep, it's an engagement ring."  
  
"No way...you're just doing this to get me back when I messed up your junkyard inventory list..."  
  
"No joke, I'm getting married in two months!" Hilde squealed. Heero watched the girl bounce up and down and hid behind Duo so she wouldn't notice him.  
  
"That's wonderful, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"I don't think you know him, but he's really good to me, and I love him so much. His name is Trent."  
  
"Trent?"  
  
"Yeah, he worked with OZ."  
  
"Trent, almost went crazy in a Gundam Trent?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you."  
  
"Yeah, you have to meet him sometime."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hilde pointed to a group of girls, "I have to go now, I'll see you later then okay?"  
  
"Hai, ja ne." Duo said watching Hilde run back to her friends, as Heero and Duo passed by the group they heard the girls chatter, "So who's the cutie, Hilde?" they asked.  
  
"Just an old friend, he's like my soul brother to me." Hilde answered.   
  
Duo turned to his left then to his right, "Where's my Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero appeared next to him, "Right here."  
  
"There you are!" Duo pecked Heero on the cheek, "I was afraid that you might have run off or something."  
  
Heero shook his head, he would never run from Duo.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Duo asked, Heero shrugged, "Well I think my Hee-chan is because he hardly ate anything today. Let's go snag some finger foods." the braided boy dragged Heero over to the snack table. There were many types of crackers and cheeses as well as chips, vegetable trays, and many more. Duo placed a piece of cheese on a cracker and held it infront of Heero, "Try this."  
  
Heero glared at the food.  
  
"C'mon Hee-chan, open your mouth." Heero slowly opened his mouth. Duo put the cracker on his tongue, "Chew."  
  
Heero chewed.  
  
"What do you think?" Duo asked when Heero was finished.  
  
"Can I have another?"  
  
"Of course!" Duo quickly made another and fed it to Heero.  
  
A few more crackers later they couple went outside to walk around the house, there were many people, and Heero was starting to get nervous. Hand in hand, Heero and Duo strolled around admiring the house gardening.  
  
Duo thought of Heero as a cat in general. He compared the two; cats liked fish, Heero like Sashimi, cats didn't really like dogs, Heero didn't really like Relena, cats usually get attached to one person, Heero was attached to him, cats didn't like being dependent, Heero wanted to do everything for himself, cats were cute, Heero was well...HOT, cats were loners, you get the picture.  
  
"Maxwell and Yuy???" a voice said from behind in a slightly surprised voice.  
  
Duo and Heero turned around, "Wu-man! How've you been?" Duo asked, Heero kept silent.  
  
"Fine, but I see you've found someone..." Wufei eyed the boys' entwined fingers.  
  
Duo had forgotten that really no one knew about the two of them, save Quatre, Trowa, and now Wufei.  
  
"Sure did." Duo gave Heero's hand a squeeze, "How's Sally?"  
  
"I'm just fine." said a female voice.  
  
"Sally!" Duo waved.  
  
Sally approached the three boys, "Hello Duo, Heero."  
  
Heero nodded, Sally was one person he was alright with.  
  
"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with the rest of the people?"  
  
"Heero was getting uncomfortable with all of those people, so we came out here to cool off." the braided boy informed.  
  
"Ah, I see, so you two are hiding from everyone?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Well, dinner is going to start in ten, I think you might want to go inside now." said Sally, she latched herself to Wufei's arm, "Come on Wufei."   
  
"Onna! I'm not a dog you can just drag around you know!"   
  
Sally ignored Wufei's protest, "By the way, you two make the absolutely CUTEST couple." she winked at them and pulled Wufei into the giant mansion.  
  
Duo chuckled.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nothing, let's eat, ne?" Duo smiled and the ex-gundam pilots headed in for dinner.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The boys got to dinner a little late in which they were punished by having to be seperated from each other since there were no two seats next to each other. Therefore, Duo sat by Hilde who had saved him a spot, and Heero by Relena. Duo was alittle frustrated at the seating, but at least he could still see Heero so if anything went wrong, he could help.  
  
"Daijoubu, Duo?" Hilde asked. Duo didn't hear the girl, he was too busy watching Heero eat from the other side of the table. Heero jumped at every arm that came his way, and cringed when someone nearly touched him. Duo had to admitt, Heero did have some problems, but nothing that couldn't be fixed with time.  
  
"Duo?" the girl's voice stopped Duo's musing, "Daijoubu?"  
  
The violet-eyed boy turned to Hilde, "Hai, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh? You seem so worried about a certain boy you've been staring at this whole time." Hilde said, she stopped to think, then it hit her, "Heero and you aren't...???"  
  
"Aren't what?" Duo took a bite of his food.  
  
"Aren't...lovers are you?"  
  
No point in hiding, Duo came right out and told the truth, "Of course we are."  
  
Hilde gasped, "Oh my GOD!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm so HAPPY for you!" Hilde glomped Duo a second time. The girl was happy for them? "Oi, Catherine!" the girl yelled across the table through the noise.  
  
Catherine looked up, "Aa?"  
  
"You owe me 50 bucks."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked sipping her iced tea.  
  
Hilde pointed to Duo and Heero, "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about."  
  
Catherine put her drink down, "Already???" she asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Duo tapped Hilde's shoulder, "Anou...what the hell are you talkin' about?"  
  
"Oh, Catherine and I made a bet tonight. And I won."  
  
"What were you betting on?"  
  
"Your relationship with Heero."  
  
"Nani?!" Duo sweatdropped, "You bet on THAT???"  
  
"Yeah, I said that you would be with him before this party, and Catherine said after one year."  
  
"That's SO uncool..." Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but at least I get 50 dollars!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero drank his water and resumed eating. The wheat haired girl across from him was talking on and on and on and on and on and- okay, well she wouldn't shut up.  
  
"So how are you Heero?" she finally asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Come on Heero, you have to talk to me..." Relena found his foot under the table and toyed with it.  
  
Heero pulled his foot away and glared, what was with this girl??? Cobalt eyes peered over at his lover, part of the Japanese boy was disappointed to see him chatting away while Heero was stuck here with a Vice Foreign Minister he didn't really like in particular.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero ignored the girl until dinner was over. Annoying pest.  
  
The boy scanned the room, how did Quatre know so many people? There were some he had never seen before. Heero named the ones he could; Duo, Wufei, Hilde, ...Relena, Trowa, Quatre, Sally, Noin, Zechs, Lady Une, Catherine, Dorothy, and himself, but there were so many more guest. He counted...ALOT more people.  
  
When dinner was done with and people were leaving, Quatre made an announcement that fireworks were going to be held at 11:00 PM that night on the east side of the house in the yard. Until the four hours are up, they were all free to do as they like. Swim, eat more, sleep, talk, whatever they wanted.  
  
Heero found Duo surrounded by people, mostly girls, the braided boy was laughing and appeared to be having a good time. Heero sighed to himself and walked up to the room. If Duo was having fun, by all means Heero wasn't going to be a pest and stop him. It wasn't like Duo was missing him with all those people.   
  
In a way, the boy felt bad on account that Duo took such good care of him never really spending time to do what the braided boy himself wanted, but what Heero wanted. Sometimes Duo would just...do them. It made the boy feel sad inside. He reached the room, he curled up into a small ball and fell asleep on the cold bed dreaming of a perfect world with Duo.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Kisses were placed on Heero's soft flesh. The sensation was so nice and soothing, he wished that it would never leave him. The cold bed had become warm as soon as the kisses were placed on his skin. Arms embraced him gently and pulled him over closer to his captor.   
  
"Duo..." Heero whispered. It had to be, Duo was the only one that made him feel like this. Duo was the only one...Heero sobbed in his sleep, he wanted Duo to be here with him to hold him, to kiss him, or even just to be in the same room as him. But Duo was downstairs surrounded by people enjoying himself. Heero sobbed even more. He wanted him to be with him so badly, yet he didn't want to irritate Duo in anyway.  
  
"Duo..." he squeaked again, voice cracking.  
  
"Ne, Hee-chan, what's wrong?" Heero heard a distant voice ask. He answered in sobs. "My poor Hee-chan..." Heero felt a kiss on his cheek, "Wake up."  
  
Heero didn't want to wake up, fearful that when he did, he would be in the cold bed he had fallen asleep in.  
  
"Heero...wake up for me, it's almost 7:30."  
  
The voice belonged to Duo...  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes and met violet ones, "Duo...?"  
  
"Heero, don't you realize that every time you wake up, I'll be right here waiting?" Duo asked, Heero could be such a baby sometimes.  
  
The Japanese boy thought to himself, Duo was right, every time he woke up the braided boy was there before him.  
  
Demo, this time though, wasn't Duo downstairs?   
  
"Why are you here?" Heero asked confused, what if he was still asleep? "I thought you were downstairs..."  
  
"Nani? You don't want me with you?" Duo teased. Heero shook his head, that was the complete opposite of what he wanted. "I was looking for you downstairs after people finished throwing questions at me, crazy girls..." Duo rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you weren't down there. I figured since you didn't like crowds that you would be hiding in the room."  
  
"Aa."   
  
So the kisses weren't just a wonderful dream.  
  
"My Hee-chan seemed so sad in this big bed. I decided to join him." Duo kissed away the evidence of Heero's sobs, "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
Heero shook his head, "I missed you..."  
  
"Gomen, I meant to look for you right after dinner and save you from Relena's evil clutches..." Duo tapped Heero's nose with his finger like he often did when Heero was being cute, "Hee-chan, will you come with me so I can show you something?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Duo smiled and rose from his position on the bed, "Good. Put these on." Duo got up and tossed Heero a pair of shorts then grabbed himself a pair and began to change.  
  
Heero caught the shorts. They were a navy blue and waterproof, "A swimming suit?"  
  
"Hai, put them on."  
  
Heero quickly slid into them, "What are we going to do now?"  
  
Duo grabbed two towels, "What do you think?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't be so reluctant, we're going to the beach." Duo latched their hands together and took off to the beach where they could be alone. Duo couldn't help himself, he snapped the elastic waistband of Heero's shorts.  
  
SNAP!  
  
"Duo...!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
SNAP!  
  
"Heero!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo and Heero walked along the beach through cool water brushing against their feet. It was quiet, save the waves silently crashing into the damp shore. Heero rested his head on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"What do you think about this setting, Hee-chan?"  
  
"...It's nice."  
  
"Aa," Duo bent down and picked up a small sprial of a seashell, inside it was lined with a blue as deep as Heero's eyes. "Here..." the braided boy placed it in Heero's hand.   
  
The youth looked at the object, "What is it?"  
  
"A seashell."  
  
"Oh...it's pretty..."  
  
"Yeah." Duo brought Heero back to the two towels and sat down with him, "But you wanna see somethin' really beautiful?"  
  
Heero nodded, Duo pulled out a piece of glass out of the sand and held it in an angle, "What do you see?"  
  
"...nothing."  
  
Duo frowned, "That's not what I see..."  
  
"What do YOU see then?"  
  
"I see...you."  
  
"Me???" Heero asked in surprise.  
  
"Well if it isn't you, then who's reflection am I seeing?" Duo pulled Heero into a kiss.   
  
The two parted and faced the ocean. The sun was setting slowly disappearing behind the water. Vibrant colors appeared in the sky in place of the fading light of the orange-red star before them. Duo put an arm around Heero as Heero rested his head on Duo's shoulder again like before.  
  
There they were all alone with the sandy beach to themselves watching a beautiful sunset.  
  
Heero didn't realize how romantic a daily natural occurance could be, especially with someone you loved so deeply...  
  
Sooner than Heero would have liked, the sun vanished leaving lavander colors in the air. Duo pulled Heero up and took him the waves of the ocean.  
  
"Hee-chan? What do you feel when you're next to the seas?"  
  
"...what do you mean?"  
  
"You have to have a feeling, ya know. What do you feel like?"  
  
Heero looked forward and saw the vast body of water for miles and miles. "...I feel...small." Heero pouted.  
  
"Me too." Duo replied, "And ya know what I think?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"That it's a good thing to feel here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it reminds me that no matter how big and bold we think we are, there's always something bigger and more bolder, and we can't do anything about it. We aren't meant to rule the universe or take over whatever we can..."  
  
Heero thought about what Duo was saying, and it made perfect sense to him. He knew from then on, everytime he saw the ocean he would think of Duo and his thoughts. Then again, everything reminded him of Duo.  
  
"Look how far we've come. Space colonies and inhabiting the moon...and we complain about the wars, but really we brought it on ourselves from the want that we have. I think humans have enough already, we have too much want and greed...don't cha think?" Duo asked Heero.  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"Well I have all I need."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Hai...I have you." Duo smiled, "That's all I need."  
  
Heero blushed, "...demo...I don't have anything you want..."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you do you." Duo frowned, he didn't think Heero thought that low of himself. "Don't say that. You have everything."  
  
"Honto ni?"  
  
"Hai, honto ni." Duo kissed Heero again in ankle deep water.  
  
Heero felt something touch his legs, and it wasn't Duo.  
  
"Duo...!" Heero squeaked an released the boy frantically looking around the water to see what slimy thing made contact with his legs.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"There's something in the water!"  
  
"Duh, it's an ocean."  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Duo gave Heero a half-lidded stare.  
  
Heero snickered, "Gomen, I tried to splash it away...!"  
  
"I'm SO going to get you for that..." Duo splashed Heero, as soon as he did, Heero ran off trying to avoid getting even more wet, "Hee-chan come back here!!!" Duo sprinted after the boy.  
  
Heero ran from the braided boy jumping over driftwood and through a flock of seagulls sending the gulls to fly over Duo.  
  
"Ahh!" Duo dodged the birds as then landed behind him, "Heero Yuy!" Duo laughed chasing after the boy.  
  
Heero made a sharp turn and passed Duo running in the opposite direction.  
  
"No you don't!" Duo caught Heero. The Perfect Soldier could of escaped, but he felt a sharp pain in the bottom of his foot. The two were sent to the ground in the shallow waves. Heero was beneath Duo faced up as the other boy was above him.   
  
"Itai..." Heero said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I stepped on a shell...!"  
  
"Daijoubu, Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"You're a naughty little boy, aren't you?"  
  
Heero smiled.  
  
Violet eyes pinned Heero's hands beside his head. Duo launched a kissing attack on the dark haired boy, effecting his sensitive spots.  
  
"Gomengomengomengomengomengomen!!!" Heero giggled.  
  
Duo stopped and gazed down on Heero with his violet eyes. Heero looked up with tender cobalt, "Gomen nasai..." Heero whispered.  
  
"No you're not..." Duo grinned and passionately kissed Heero. Heero kissed back as Duo rested his weight on him grinding against the other. Shinigami was allowed entrance to the moist cavern and sparred with the other's tongue. Duo pushed all of his weight down against Heero who thrusted up in return both still kissing their hearts out.   
  
Waves washed over the lovers blanketing them and creating a peaceful athmosphere...  
  
Duo damned their wet swimming trunks that clang to their bodies and just wouldn't slide off.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The ex-gundam pilots returned to their room at around 9:50, almost two hours the boys were out on the beach, and they enjoyed ever minute of it.   
  
"Hee-chan, I think we should take a bath..." Duo said as they walked into the room, "Seeing that we're not wet from just the water." Heero blushed, "Nani? Something wrong?" Heero shook his head, "Okay, you wanna try out that hottub in there?" Duo asked as he turned on the water.  
  
The jets shot hot water out from the sides and against Duo's back as he stepped in the tub bringing soap and a bottle of his strawberry shampoo.   
  
"Hee-chan, won't you join me?" Duo asked sitting down in the water, "Get some of that salt off of ya."  
  
Heero joined Duo in the bubbling water and sat next to him. The braided boy pulled Heero into his lap, "Where are you going?" Duo kissed Heero's cheek.  
  
Duo undid his long chestnut locks and proceed to clean the salt out if it. Heero ran his fingers though the hair. Duo squeeze shampoo in his hands.  
  
"Hee-chan, I think you need to wash your hair, too." the American brought his hands to Heero's head and applied shampoo, Heero glared, "I can wash my own hair..."  
  
Duo grinned and pecked Heero on the lips, "So?" he lathered Heero's hair, "Close your eyes."  
  
Heero closed his eyes and Duo lowered him into the warm water rinsing his hair. Heero's head was completely under water. He sucked in a mouthful before the shampoo diffused into the water. The ex-Deathscythe pilots brought Heero up. As Heero submerged, he sprayed Duo with water.  
  
"Hee-chan!"  
  
Heero smiled receiving a kiss for his mischieviousness. Duo washed his hair and the two drained the tub.   
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Dressed, Duo walked out of the bathroom rebraiding his hair, "We better get going or we'll miss them."  
  
"Miss what?" Heero asked laying face down on the bed kicking his feet in the air.  
  
"Fireworks, silly."  
  
"Fireworks?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought I told you this morning?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"Let's go then." Duo said offering his hand, Heero hopped off the bed and latched on to Duo.  
  
"Hai."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier arrived at the designated area where the fireworks were to be viewed. Everyone was already there sitting in groups and couples. Quatre waved and Duo and Heero inviting them to sit with Trowa, Catherine, Sally, Hilde, and Wufei.   
  
"Come on Heero." the boys sat down next to Quatre.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Hilde asked, "I was looking for you two EVERYWHERE, even your room."  
  
"You checked our room...?" Duo quirked an eyebrow. Hasn't she ever heard of PRIVACY?  
  
"Well, I knocked on the door."  
  
"Did you need anything, or did you just want to bother us?"  
  
"Both."  
  
BANG!  
  
Heero jumped at the sudden noise.   
  
"Look! They're starting!" Hilde announced, as if no one heard the sound already.  
  
Heero closed his eyes and held Duo's hand. He could only think of one thing that made that sound...  
  
POP!  
  
Gundams and Mobile Suits.  
  
CRACKLE!  
  
Heero pictured an MS frying from being shot so many times. He heard the whisling as if a missile was just launched. Heero looked up at the sky and saw orange and red explode into the air.  
  
BANG!  
  
Just like during the war.  
  
SNAP!  
  
Just like when he failed that mission...  
  
CRACKLE!  
  
The mission that resulted in the killing of innocent people.  
  
POP!  
  
Innocent people like that girl and her dog Mary...  
  
BANG!  
  
Memories flooded Heero's mind of that night and many others he had spent so long trying to forget...  
  
"...no............." he whispered. Duo looked over at Heero and squeezed his hand, he had heard Heero say something, but couldn't tell what it was. "Hee-chan?"   
  
The fireworks whisled again and again as they cracked and lit up the sky.  
  
Heero could almost smell the awful smoke from his past memories.   
  
"Make it stop...!" Heero covered his ears to block the sound, but it was useless just like when he tried to hide from it during the war and his life. "Leave me alone...!" Heero shook his head.  
  
BANG! SNAP! WHOOSH! CRACKLE! POP!  
  
"NONONONONO! Stop!!! Make it stop!" Heero suddenly outburst, "No more! Make it stop!" he rose from his seat next to Duo and ran towards the house.  
  
"Heero!" Duo shouted.  
  
"What's wrong with Heero?" was asked by nearly everyone, "He was just fine a minute ago..."   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"Just stay here, don't worry about it." Duo said, Quatre stood up, "Quatre, don't worry about it, he doesn't want people to draw attention to him. Don't let us spoil the fireworks for you, I'll handle it."  
  
Quatre nodded and sat back down.   
  
Duo stood up and followed the boy to the house.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero entered the mansion panting with tears in his eyes, "Why...???" Heero asked, "Why did I...???" Heero fell down by the stairs, "Why did I run??? Why did I remember???" Heero couldn't take it, he was so shaken, he broke down into a quiet cry. "Why now???" Heero held his hands to his face, he didn't care if anyone saw him. Dammit! He was human too.  
  
"Heero?" a deep voice asked from behind the collapsed boy.   
  
Shivering, Heero turned around slowly, "Duo...!" he raise himself from the floor and stumbled into his lover's arms clinging to him.  
  
"Ne, Heero, what's wrong?" the chestnut haired boy rubbed Heero's back supporting him and sighed. The boy sobbed onto the other's shirt responding to the question. "Shh, it's gonna be okay..." Duo picked his precious baby up and carried him to their room. Looks like he would have to wait until he could get an answer.  
  
By the time they were in the room, Heero had calmed down, but was still sobbing. Duo placed him on the bed and went to get Heero a glass of water to help him to stop sobbing.  
  
Heero drank the water down, "Slow down, Hee-chan, wouldn't want you to choke on that." Duo said pushing the glass down so less was taken in at a time. Heero slowed his drinking. "Heero, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
Heero reluctantly nodded, he could tell Duo anything.  
  
The violet eyed boy sat next to Heero waiting patiently for the boy to say something. Over the time they had been together, Duo figured out that it was easier to wait for Heero to talk than it was to keep bothering him about it. Duo lowered Heero and him into a lying position on the bed letting Heero use him to cry on.  
  
"...The noise." Heero finally said when his sobs subsided.  
  
"What about the noise? It's all apart of the fireworks."  
  
"It was so...loud." Heero looked at Duo, "It was just like listening to the war all over again...everything, the banging, the popping, the crackling..." Heero's voice faded, "I remembered...I remembered it all..." Heero said below a whisper, "I remembered the girl and her dog........."  
  
Duo recalled the memory when Heero had told him about that one time his mission effected innocent people, afterwards he was retrained. He held Heero tight.  
  
"I didn't want to, demo," Heero paused and looked away, "memories locked away came back to me. The ones that I wished I never had!"   
  
"We all have memories like that, Heero."  
  
"Why did they have to come back now when I was with you???" Heero asked, "I wanted to see the fireworks with you so you would be happy, I really did..."  
  
Duo kissed Heero on the top of the messy mop on his head, "I don't need fireworks to be happy." Duo gazed at Heero, "I already told you that I have all I want."  
  
"But you told me how beautiful they were and how much you wanted me to see them and I ruined them for us both." Heero spat at himself wanting to turn back time so he could enjoy the fireworks. "I didn't mean to Duo, I didn't want to, but-"  
  
"What are you talking about? You didn't ruin anything, I should have thought of how it could of effected you mentally, but I didn't, if anyone ruined them it's me for not thinking about you." Duo said.  
  
Heero thought about what he just told him and was going to protest, but...he didn't have anything to say. "Don't worry about a thing, we can try again next year and if you still don't feel up to it, there's always the year after the next and so on. Maybe next year you'll think differently of them."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
Duo held Heero's chin in his hand, "Heero, you think so lowly of yourself...why?"  
  
Heero shrugged, "I'm not deserving..."  
  
"Not deserving for what?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"...you..."  
  
Duo snorted and kissed Heero then let go of his chin, "And you call *ME* the baka? Heero Yuy, don't you ever think that again! You're PLENTY deserving!"  
  
"Nani-"  
  
"Heero, kimi ni tsutaetai..." Duo took a breath, "Ore dake no kotoba de...ai shiteru...[1]" Duo spoke in fluant Japanese ending his sentence with a meaningfully gentle kiss of love.  
  
Heero lay there in shock until it finally sank in, Duo loved him, like he loved Duo. "......Duo?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Ai-ai shiteru..."  
  
"I know, oyasumi, my koibito."  
  
"Oyasumi..."  
  
The two boys fell asleep in each others arm neither having a doubt in their minds that they were going to be together forever in this life and the next.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Owari...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
How'd I do?  
  
  
[1] 'Heero, kimi ni tsutaetai...ore dake no kotoba de...ai shiteru...'  
  
That translates into something like this: 'Heero, I want to tell you...in my words alone...I love you...' 


End file.
